


I'll hold you if you need me to

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Crazy Rick, M/M, Not quite Lori bashing, Shy Daryl, Top Daryl, but not really, but some might take it that way, it's just how i see her character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl comes back to the prison after taking off with Merle to find Rick in terrible conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold you if you need me to

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rickyl fic. Yay!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Try to ignore them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rick and Daryl or any of The walking dead characters...although I wish I did. It's all for fun!

Rick was losing it. Everyone at the prison could see it. And for it, Hershel practically barked at him for attempting to leave at such a dire hour. Carol was the only one who understood, but she was worried about Rick as well. They all were, but Daryl more than anyone.

He double checked Merle’s cell lock and hissed at his brother before walking away. “Don’t cause any trouble.”

When he passed by Glenn, the younger man glared at him but he just shrugged. He would have to get used to Merle’s presence, they all had to. He’d left his brother once and he wouldn’t do it again.

Daryl’s musings about Merle banished the second he reached his destination. 

“Rick?” he asked before lifting the curtain that gave the leader privacy. “Still asleep?”

Just a few hours ago, the governor had paid them a visit. Rick had been on the verge of getting eaten by walkers… if he hadn’t arrived at the right time. Axel was killed. 

They were all discussing their next move when Rick’s legs gave out. Daryl had noticed how unusually quiet and unsteady on his feet their leader was, so he kept eyes fiercely trained on the younger man, studying him for any hint of fainting, and thus he was able to catch Rick mid-air before he fell face first onto the concrete floor. Hershel took on his caring father mode and sent Rick to bed. They all looked surprised and slightly worried when their leader didn’t complain. He was out the second his head hit the pillow.

Daryl was about to leave but his keen eyes took notice of the sleeping man’s poor condition. There were deep, dark shadows under his eyes, face gaunt; pale skin dry and lips parched. The exhaustion was evident even in his sleep and a deep frown marred Rick’s otherwise soft features. 

How much weight could a person lose in just two days?

Rick probably didn’t eat at all during his absence, and it showed. The leader’s clothes hung a tad too loosely around his thin frame.

According to Carol, their leader barely slept or did anything other than being out there, outside the safety of the fences, searching for something. Lori, Hershel told him. 

It was pretty evident how much her death had affected Rick. The guilt weighed down heavily upon him. But Daryl knew a bit more than that. 

He’d observed Rick closely for a long time, studying and weighing him down. At first, he was just the asshole who handcuffed Merle on a ruff top and he despised him to shreds. But on the way, when he let go of the anger at the man for causing him to lose his brother, Daryl was able to see Rick for who he was: A family man who cared deeply for his son and wife and the people around him. But a born leader he was not.

At first he wondered why on earth the man put himself in such a position when he clearly lacked the qualities of a leader. But then it hit him. And it had a lot to do– if not everything– with Lori. 

She was a house wife and a mother, but Daryl saw more to her than that. It was clear with the way she would boss people around –hiding her demanding nature under the meek housewife act– to do stuff for her. She’d even come to him once and tried to make him feel bad about not running off to do what she asked of him. But he wasn’t fooled and saw right through her attempt at manipulating him through guilt to get her way. 

Lori was smarter than Rick and she held an enormous power over the man’s mind. But Rick didn’t see it, or didn’t wish to. 

He’d heard her once, not out of wanting to but his heightened hearing picked up on it clear and loud when he was delivering some squirrels for the others. He heard how she planted the idea in Rick’s mind about killing Shane. She couldn’t have been more obvious if she’d right out and told Rick to do it. 

There was a proud glint in her eyes as Rick filled in the role of leader. She was practically beaming. And she just loved how Carol referred to her as ‘first lady’.

It was a post no one wanted, too many responsibilities. Not even Shane–who was all about accusing Rick of not doing things the right way–had stepped up. Even before Rick came along the man was content with keeping the camp safe from walkers, catching frogs in the quarry, spending time with Carl after screwing with Lori in the woods. But he never fully took leadership– too selfish.

And so Rick took over. He tried to make the right calls and keep the group together and safe but he was struggling–his shoulders barely able to contain the weight of it all. So Daryl stepped up and took some of that burden for himself. But people kept expecting everything from Rick.

In Daryl’s eyes, it didn’t seem right for Rick to kill Randall, didn’t suit him. He’d been close to taking the gun from the leader’s hand just when Rick backed down. Daryl was relived. He couldn’t let him kill Dale either. There was something about Rick Daryl didn’t want to see get tainted, which was probably the reason why he took such a shine to the former officer in the first place; his naivety and just plain goodness.

Rick didn’t need to tell him about the guilt he was feeling. It was pretty damn obvious. The younger man had avoided Lori like the plague for almost a year after he confessed killing Shane, to which Lori had the gracefulness to act horrified.

Lori’s and the whole group’s expectations of him and not being able to meet them broke the man and made him snap. He went crazy for a long time until they found the prison. But even then, Rick kept pushing himself.

It was true Rick didn’t have all the qualities to be a leader, too unstable, but the fact that he still stepped up when no one else did and tried, and tried, and kept trying to make right by the group was something admirable. And for that Daryl would always have his back.

And then Lori died before Rick could make things up with her and it was destroying him from the inside. Poor Carl had been left alone through his own pain and guilt.

Daryl tried to help Rick through his grief the only way he knew how, or was willing to. Going on runs for supplies, hunting, those were things he could definitely do. So he kept things going in his own way. He refused to let Lil ass kicker suffer the consequences of his father’s mourning. The other’s doubled shifts and tried their best to keep the place safe. 

He had to be honest though. Rick’s mental break down went to the backburner of his mind for a while. Carol’s presumed death took most of his thoughts at the time. He did know Rick was alive at least and he made sure he stayed that way. The younger man had locked himself in one of the rooms down the tombs and spent days in there. What he was doing, Daryl didn’t know, but he made damn sure to kill any walker near Rick that the leader had missed to kill in his rampage. But his true goal had been finding Carol’s body all along.

The others just left Rick alone to his grief. Glenn had made the attempt to bring him back to them, but it had been futile and too dangerous–the man had an axe and was at the brink of insanity after all. No one tried again. 

Daryl wasn’t afraid of Rick’s reaction. That wasn’t the reason he’d kept his distance. 

He never was comfortable with opening up to people about his feelings and he’d much rather be left alone with his pain, so he assumed Rick would appreciate the same courtesy. But Rick wasn’t like him. Rick needed people beside him to stay strong, that much he’d picked up early on with the way the man clung to Shane when Carl got shot or how he looked for advice in Lori before making any decision. And now, with both them gone, the younger man needed Daryl’s steady presence. He’d said so right to his face back at Woodbury and so far, Daryl had offered it without question. And that’s why he felt so guilty now. He left right when Rick needed him the most. 

The archer stood there in silence by the entrance of Rick’s cell while chewing on his bottom lip. Guilt corroding him like rust on metal as he remembered the look of utter helplessness Rick gave him as he walked away with Merle. Daryl didn’t blame him for not knowing what to do at the time and not instantly supporting him. It was a tough call and he understood. Rick was only trying to do what was best for everybody.

A grunt coming from Rick brought him back to the now so he approached the bedside and before Daryl was able to think about what he was doing, he ran a hand over Rick’s temple and caressed the dark, damp curls soothingly. 

“Hey, s’alright.”

“Daryl?” Rick said surprised, voice rugged with sleep. Blue, red–rimmed eyes cracked open, disoriented and tired, but when they focused on Daryl, they softened and the tiniest of smiles graced the younger man’s lips. “You’re here.”

Daryl hummed while brushing a stray curl from Rick’s temple. They’d never showed this kind of physical closeness other than handshakes or pats on the back and arm before, but this felt oddly natural to the hunter. 

Rick tensed suddenly and his eyes widened as he tried to sit up. “Is something wrong? The governor–”

“Everything’s fine for now.” He assured. Rick sighed in relief and let himself fall back down on his side.

“It’s not though, is it? He isn’t gonna rest until he gets what he wants…whatever that is.”

“Yeah, but right now I need ya to not think about it. We’ll figure somethin’ out.”

His hand rested on Rick’s brow for a couple of seconds. The younger man was a bit too warm to Daryl’s liking, probably from heat exposure like Hershel said. He was a mess at taking care of himself. 

"Here," he said and passed Rick a bottle of water. "Drink." Rick obeyed and took four gulps before passing it back to the archer. Daryl was satisfied so he put the bottle back on the floor.

Rick’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Daryl said when Rick started sobbing and covered his face with his hands. “C’mere.” 

That day when Maggie came to them–bloodied arms and carrying Lil’ ass kicker with Carl trailing behind her–he’d left Rick alone; a broken mess, openly crying on the floor and he regretted it to this day, which was why Daryl was set on holding Rick this time, as uncomfortable as it might make him. 

He helped the younger man into a sitting position so he could put his arm around the quivering shoulders. Rick immediately leaned against him and grabbed his shirt, desperately clinging to him, holding him in place as if afraid he would leave.

“Daryl–” the leader sobbed and Daryl felt his own hardened heart starting to shatter. After Sophia, he made a promise to himself he wouldn’t get too attached to anyone. He couldn’t let anyone in, for survival. But now, it was as if his own heart was taking in some of Rick’s pain. And he was fine with it. Carol had a lot to do with it.

“S’okay. I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me again.” 

The broken voice and pleading tone made Daryl’s heart ache. Rick tightened his grip on his clothes and presses his wet face against his collarbone. He could only hold him tighter. 

“I–can’t–I can’t if you’re gone too…I can’t,” Rick stuttered, forcing his sobs down, “not you too.”

“I won’t. I won’t,” he assured the younger man. And he wouldn’t. No matter what happened with Merle, Daryl wouldn’t leave the prison again. He wouldn’t leave Rick. He didn’t want to. 

Being out there, like the old times, only Merle and him again, made him realize how much this people meant to him and how much they’d changed him, so much he found himself unable to work with Merle like he used to. He’d gotten better, they all kept saying and he was starting to see what they meant. 

Rick made him better.

The man in his arms hiccupped in between sobs as he lifted his head to meet his eyes. “Promise me.” Tearful blue eyes stared at Daryl pleadingly, expectant. There was no question, not anymore. This was his place, with his family; with Rick. 

“Promise.”

At that confirmation, Rick seemed to lighten up; a huge weigh lifted from his shoulders, and he gifted Daryl with a bright, teary smile. 

The leader didn’t smile often, but when he did, he lighted the whole damn room. Daryl felt himself lighten up as well. 

Rick had a damn beautiful smile. 

Their eyes locked on each other’s for several seconds and Daryl felt his cheeks burning up so he had to look away. 

“You’re tired. Get some more rest while ya can.” 

The younger man nodded and moved to the farthest side of the small bed close to the wall. Daryl made to stand up but Rick stopped him, grabbing his wrist firmly. “Stay.”

The hunter narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath meeting those pleading eyes again. He understood what Rick wanted, or at least he thought he did, but giving in would mean letting feelings he’d been burying since the farm come to the surface, wrong feelings that would bring forth nothing but trouble and heartache. It was one thing to keep close with the people here and letting them in, but his feelings for Rick ran deeper.

“Daryl,” Rick said, sensing his hesitance. “Please.”

How could he deny Rick something he so desperately needed? 

“Just a little while.”

Rick moved even closer to the wall, maybe afraid of making Daryl uncomfortable by touching him. He would, make him uncomfortable, but for entirely different reasons Daryl wasn’t willing to share with the younger man.

He lay down on his back facing the bottom of the top bunk, one arm tucked under his head; the one closest to Rick, over his chest. “Happy?” He asked. Rick didn’t answer and kept staring at Daryl insistently.

Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes. He held out his arm towards Rick and grunted in exasperation. “C’mere.”

Rick’s lip curved up in a one sided smile and he lay down on Daryl’s side, on top of the arm laid out for him which then wrapped around his shoulder once he was tucked beside the archer.

Daryl snorted suddenly. “This is ridiculous.”

“Why?” Rick’s rough voice asked in confusion, honest confusion, and craned his neck to glance up at Daryl, as if two grown man sleeping side by side was nothing out of the ordinary.

He shrugged. “Don’t know.”

They kept quiet after that and a few minutes later, Daryl could hear Rick’s breathing even out, deep in sleep. He wasn’t tired so he would guard the leaders sleep in case of nightmares. Those were a bitch.

He let himself admire the ex-officer’s now relaxed face where it laid resting over his chest, rising and falling with each breath Daryl took. Rick was a handsome man. Scratch that. Rick was fucking beautiful. He’d never thought of a man in such a way before, least of all referred to one as beautiful, but Rick was deserving of the title. Honest, intense blue eyes, flawless, pale complexion, elegant nose, and those soft–looking, pink, plump lips the hunter couldn’t stop staring at…Christ, what would Merle say?

Another time, Daryl would have cared, but the world had gone to shit, and there was so much reassurance that they’d live to see another day.

He cursed under his breath at the course of his thoughts led him, but could he honestly blame himself? The younger man was a sight to behold, anyone could see it, and said man laid peacefully asleep right next to him. 

This was all Rick’s fault. Daryl was perfectly fine with concealing his true feelings towards their leader, but here Rick came and practically begged him to sleep with him. 

_Fucking Rick_.

Daryl wasn’t keen on displaying affection towards anyone, let alone another man. Growing up with a drunken abusive father did that you. But Rick was different, that much was sure. He’d seen them, Rick and Shane, how they interacted before things went to shit between them. They weren’t afraid to show how much they cared for the other. Rick would cling to Shane like he was his anchor at times and Shane, tough as he was, would hold his friend almost lovingly. But Shane was long gone and Rick needed Daryl to fill the hole his best bud and wingman left in his life. Daryl didn’t have a problem with filling that space, but he already was on the verge of stepping onto some very dangerous territory, and Rick’s warm, solid body pressed against his wasn’t making things any easier.

He stole another glance at the man bellow, then up at the bed above, sighing in defeat.

_You’re screwed, Dixon._

 

He must’ve dozed off for a while, for when he woke up, Rick was awake and insistently staring at him, as if he wanted to wake him up solely by the weight of his gaze.

“Don’t do that. S’weird.”

Rick smiled coyly. “I’ve never seen you sleep before.”

“If ya want to make it a habit, I should tell ya I can’t sleep if someone’s staring at me,” he joked and brought his other arm behind his neck now that Rick wasn’t lying on top of it, fingers itching to light up a cigarette but unwilling to disturb Rick with the smoke. Besides, Lil’ ass kicker was close.

“I wanted to talk to you about somethin’.”

There was a long pause and Daryl had to look at Rick to see if he was still awake. There was doubt written all over the younger man’s handsome face and he was doing that thing with his fingers when he was nervous or upset.

“Hey, if ya’re not ready…”

“I am.” Rick sat straighter and looked down at his hands, and after a long sigh, he met Daryl’s eyes again. “I think–I think I’m having feelings for you,” Rick said shyly and his eyes shied down before he got to finish the sentence and fixed on his fidgeting fingers, “been having them for a while.”

And that pretty much was the last thing Daryl would have imagined would come out of Rick’s pretty mouth. The archer didn’t answer right away, but when he did, he wished he’d picked a better set of words.

“Come again?” 

He never intended on it to sound so pissed off, and when the younger man met his gaze again, his blue eyes were fearful, almost apologetic, and for the first time since Daryl had met him, except maybe that time when Carol confronted him about leaving Sophia alone in the woods, their leader seemed to be at a loss for words. “I–I’m sorry–I shouldn’t…shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, ya shouldn’t,” he replied dryly and sat up, putting his feet on the floor. Rick swallowed audibly and let out a stuttering sigh.

“I’m–”

“Not unless you truly mean it,” Daryl continued, cutting through Rick’s apology, looking over his shoulder at the troubled man. 

Rick glanced at him in confusion, words stuck in his tongue.

“Well, do ya’?” he pressed.

“Yeah,” Rick said, still slightly puzzled and nodded, “I do.”

Daryl nodded and hummed deep in thought. 

So the ex officer also had feelings for him. Who could have known? Daryl certainly didn’t. In fact, he couldn’t believe it now. Not that he didn’t believe Rick, but more in terms of how could this be happening to _him_ of all people? In the forty something years of his life, he never met anyone who made him feel the way Rick was making him feel since the farm and said man just told him he returned those feelings. He chuckled. The world had to end and the dead had to walk for him to find the person that made his heart beat again–or for the first time ever. And he used to dig chicks. 

“Daryl?”

Shit. He’d taken too long to say anything. Poor Rick was probably freaking out.

“How long’ve ya known?”

“Long enough,” Rick replied. He grunted in response. 

Daryl knew he wouldn’t be able to just burst out the _I feel the same_ cliché line even if part of him desperately wanted to, but where would that lead them, to know what they felt about the other? 

The fact that he felt so strongly about Rick and he felt the same didn’t mean Daryl was prepared to act on those feelings. That would be crazy. They should just leave things as they were and not discuss such complicated matters again. There were matters of much more importance to worry about anyway. Rick didn’t think the same apparently, if he so willingly acknowledged his feelings for him. The hunter only hoped Rick didn’t put him in a situation where he couldn’t deny his feelings.

“And what are those feelings?” he asked with remorse. He hadn’t intended on putting Rick in the spot light. This clearly wasn’t easy on him either.

“I–” Rick said and bit his lower lip, keeping his gaze trained on the bed. “I feel I can rely on you…like with no one before. You are the first person I can truly rely on.” The leader threw a cautious look towards him to see his reaction before shifting his gaze back on the bed. “I’m not–I know I’m not perfect. I’ve screwed up too many times and I don’t have all the answers…and I know you see it too. But you don’t expect more from me…more than I can give.”

“Ya’re doin’ alright.”

“Lori is dead…so is T–dog. Hershel lost his leg.”

“And it ain’t yer fault. Ya saved Hershel’s life.”

Rick sighed out a laugh. “See? This is what I’m talking about. The others expect me to have all the answers…Lori did. Truth is I don’t know what I’m doing half the time.”

He snorted and Rick smiled. 

“I can feel supported…and safe with you.” Rick paused. “I can be me.”

 _Shit_. He knew Rick looked to him for support, but this?

“And if you leave now…” Rick’s voice broke and his eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Daryl reached over and gave comforting squeeze to Rick’s trembling shoulder. “I ain’t leaving.”

“And I thank you for it,” Rick said then let out a shaky breath before continuing. “And I wanted to know…if you feel the same.”

And there it was. _Fucking Rick Grimes and his stupid questions._

“Fuck, Rick,” Daryl grunted. “What do ya’ want me to say?”

“I just need to know,” Rick said.

Daryl scoffed. “Why?”

“Because we could die tomorrow,” Rick said plain and simple. 

“I already said I wasn’t leavin’, ain’t that enough?” he said, trying to brush the subject, but Rick wasn’t about letting it go.

“Daryl,” Rick’s voice softens. “I need to know.”

The archer then stood up and started pacing the small cell. Rick also stood and was carefully following him with his eyes. After a couple of minutes of pacing like a caged animal, Daryl stopped right in front of Rick, dangerously close. He was annoyed, and if Rick kept pushing him, he would probably end up lashing out at the younger man, and he’d hate himself for it. If only Rick would just shut–

“Do you feel the same?” Rick insisted and Daryl snapped. 

He reached out with his hand and grabbed the back of their leader’s neck, roughly hauling him closer. Rick let out a tiny yelp of surprise as their lips clashed together, teeth and all. Their noses bumped at first so Daryl tilted his head slightly to the side, capturing Rick’s plump lips fully with his. No teeth this time. Arms desperately clung to him once the former lawmen regained control of his body. Daryl parted his lips and stuck the tip of his tongue out and lapped at the soft pink ones prompting them to part and let him in. When they did, the archer wasted no time in filling Rick’s mouth with his tongue; tasting and devouring the hot, wet cavity hungrily. For more that he’d tried to shy the fantasies away, he’d imagined kissing those sinful lips often, but neither of his fantasies came close that what it actually felt to kiss Rick Grimes. It was addictive. Rick’s lips were made to be kissed.

A wanton moan escaped the leader’s mouth and Daryl took pride in being able to swallow it completely. It was only for him after all.

His free hand found the hem of the younger man’s jeans and he stuck his fingers underneath and pulled him closer then let his hand roam possessively from Rick’s waist to the small of his back, marveling at the softness of the skin. He spread his fingers wide to explore as much skin as possible, pressing his fingertips firmly. 

This was heaven, having Rick in his arms, to be able to explore every inch of the younger man’s body, every expanse of creamy, soft skin. In his fantasies, Rick’s skin wasn’t nearly as smooth as it felt in reality, which was a nice surprise.

_How was he supposed to deserve this_

_Should they even be doing it?_

Questions roamed through his mind, threatening to overcome him. But on second thought, under the light of current events, with the threat of death looming over their heads, doing this, crazy as it was, seemed like the most reasonable thing to do.  
Rick was right. They could die tomorrow. And the younger man was willing giving Daryl something he thought he could never have. All those suppressed feelings started to overflow the archer, until everything around them became dim, bleak, and unimportant. Only this moment existed. Only Rick existed and the feel of him in his arms, and Daryl completely let go.

He could feel Rick’s arms around him, hands roaming his back through his shirt, and suddenly, clothes became a hindrance. Daryl wanted to feel those warm hands on his skin. He wanted to feel every bit of Rick. At least his mouth was doing a good job in tasting what it could. 

Rick’s lean form shuddered in his arms eliciting soft moans when Daryl’s mouth traveled down and sucked a tender spot in the younger man’s collarbone. He drew back a bit to study Rick’s wrecked appearance. The leader’s eyes were half-lidded, staring at him, lips swollen and red, mouth parted; chest raising and falling as Rick breathed heavily, his hair was a beautiful mess and curlier than usual.

Without the height the boots provided, Rick was slightly shorter than him, he noticed and he was about to point it out when Rick’s hand palmed his erection, forcing a growl from Daryl. He wasted no time to return the favor, to which the younger man moaned wantonly and let his head hung low to rest against Daryl’s bare shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses all across the archer’s collarbone. He responded by switching his hand form Rick’s groin to his behind. He palmed the firm mounds hesitantly at first, but Rick’s grunt was enough encouragement for the hunter, so he grabbed both cheeks on each hand and squeezed roughly. 

“Daryl!” Rick whined and brought his hands to rest on the archers shoulder’s, mouth continued to leave kisses there and up and down Daryl’s neck. The rough beard texture against his skin made Daryl shudder with pleasure as he continued to admire the leader’s bottom. 

“I need you, Daryl,” Rick huffed, in a deep, rugged voice. Daryl moved his hands upwards to the younger man’s narrow hips and squeezed again, bringing Rick closer and bumping their straining erections together, making both men gasp. “Need you,” Rick repeated. The hot breath against his neck sent shivers up and down the archer’s spine. One strong hand had traveled up from his shoulder and was now tangled in his hair, scratching the back of his head with blunt nails, drawing tremendous pleasure form Daryl. He didn’t know of it before.

“Rick. What ya’ want?” 

“You. I want you, Daryl. I need you in me.”

Those words, God, Daryl never though remotely possible for him to be hearing them coming out of Rick’s perfect mouth, and it rattled something deep inside him. A fire he’d been trying to put out for quite a while.

“Look. If we’re doin’ this, I need to know you are fully aware of what’s gonna happen,” he said, holding Rick at arm’s length to study his expression. “Don’t want ya’ to get all freaked out on me later.”

“Hey,” Rick said, looking at him intently, squashing Daryl’s doubts. “I won’t freak out. I want this.”

“Alright,” the archer nodded and let his arms fall to his side. Hands grabbed Rick’s hips again and caressed the taut flesh with his thumbs. Rick lowered his head just the slightest and flicked his eyes up, locking them with his. Daryl nodded.

It was a silent agreement. Rick was relinquishing all control and placing it trustfully in Daryl’s hands. He needed this, Rick, needed Daryl to step up and take charge and the hunter was more than happy to comply. 

He gave a few steps towards the bed, forcing Rick to move backward till his legs bumped against it. 

“Lay down,” he whispered and Rick obeyed, but leaned over to steal a kiss from the archer first. He smiled. “On your back.”  
Rick smirked and gave him a slightly defiant glan as he lay on his back.

“Ya’re enjoying this, huh?”

“I like this side of you…letting the hunter take over,” Rick teased, reaching over to hook his index in the hem of the archer’s pants–Daryl could see right through the tease. He knew Rick was trying to hide how nervous he really was. His other hand was still doing that nervous gesture.

“Yeah, and ya’re my prey, so hush,” he teased back, eliciting a giggle from Rick. Daryl stared at the younger man in amusement at the sound but Rick was oblivious. 

The ex-officer rearranged his position on the bed and spread his legs wide when Daryl took his right leg and lifted it so he could sit in between them–Rick’s bow legs fitting nicely around his waist. That was something he’d always loved about Rick’s body, aside from everything else, those bow legs that gave their leader quite a distinctive walk, that and the fact that it seemed like the man was made for riding. 

The mere thought of Rick straddling his lap and lowering himself on his cock made it jump with excitement. Maybe they could get to that some other time, because right now, Rick needed to completely let go of any form of control. 

He could barely hold up knowing what was coming next and where exactly his cock would end up, if things went smoothly. 

“Was joking before, ya know? Ya’ can freak out,” Daryl said and placed his hands on Rick’s still clothed thighs to caress them with his thumbs. 

“I’m not gonna,” Rick said, holding his gaze.

Daryl hummed. “You might. And it’s totally fine. I’ll stop if you need me to. Ya’ just gotta say it.”

The younger man turned serious. “Thank you.”

Daryl nodded. “Let’s do it then.” 

Rick smiled as he lay back, adjusting his position again–this time visibly more relaxed. Daryl leaned forward and caught the pink lips in a kiss while his right hand fumbled with the button of Rick’s pants. The leader returned the kiss. It was a messy one; tongues pushing against each other and teeth clashing slightly. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and brought him closer, deepening it, so the archer ended up completely on top of him, hindering his task, but he managed to pop the button open anyway.

The hunter’s hands immediately searched under Rick’s shirt to indulge in some skin touching–mainly the man’s sides and thin waist–and at the same time, he took the opportunity to pull the pants a bit lower, relishing at the idea of more skin exposed to his enjoyment. 

He broke the kiss and sat up on his hunches, earning a frustrated whimper from the younger man at the loss of touch.

“Hold up. We gotta undress for this to work, don’t ya think?” 

Rick stared at him and impatient fingers started working fast on unbuttoning his shirt. Daryl felt doubt threatening to overcome him at the leader’s complete lack of hesitation. He brought his hands to stay Rick’s from going any further and deeply gazed into the blue questioning eyes.

“I’m not good at this,” he said shyly.

“At what?” Rick asked.

“This,” he said, signaling down at their crotches, feeling stupid at his sudden insecurity. The thrill of being able to make Rick his clouded his thoughts. He probably should have given this more thought. “m’not… experienced. If I made ya think I was…”

“What makes you think _I_ am?” Rick’s eyes were soft and a sweet smile graced his lips. 

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t know.” 

Rick’s smile banished and a sad look replaced it. “Lori and me–we weren’t so good. She got tired of me easily. Headaches, Carl sleeping next room were her favorite excuses.” Daryl studied the man underneath carefully. Rick let out a chuckle suddenly. “I’m a hand job expert, though.” 

Daryl snorted. “That makes both of us.”

Rick turned serious and held the archer’s gaze steadily. “I trust you.” 

Daryl nodded, biting his lower lip. Rick resumed his task of taking his shirt off and the hunter took the hint, mirroring the leader, taking off his shirt and carelessly throwing the garment on the floor. The former officer was having trouble removing his own while lying down so he reached over and helped the struggling man up into a sitting position.

“Thanks,” Rick smiles once able to toss the bothersome clothe away. Hands under Rick’s armpits, holding the man up, Daryl let his eyes roam over the naked torso in front of him. 

“Damn,” Daryl said. “It’s a shame.”

“What?” Rick frowns.

“All this time I know you and I never saw ya like this before now,” Daryl growled, eliciting a chuckle from Rick.

The former lawman was a proper man. He never went about with his shirt off at the farm, nor here at the prison. And for that Daryl was thankful for. If he’d seen Rick like this before, he wouldn’t have been able to survive. Rick was a sight to behold. Lean muscles covered in lightly furred, soft, smooth skin. But there was definitely less meat to the man than usual. He would make damn sure to make that right. Hell, he would hunt an extra deer just for Rick to eat. But those were matters for later. Now, Daryl had something very different in mind he wanted to do to Rick other than feeding him.

He brought the man closer and their lips met instinctively, desperate for contact, savoring each other. Rick’s hands moved to his back– fingers tracing the skin there– and he tensed for a moment. But Rick didn’t say anything so the archer deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter about the lean man, bending forward till Rick was lying back on the bed.

Their breathing became louder, rougher as they explored each other’s naked flesh with hands and mouths. Daryl left the plump lips to focus on the leader’s neck, leaving wet trails were his lips landed, and slowly but surely moved south; collarbone, kiss; shoulder, kiss, chest, kiss; nipple, kiss. He stopped there for a bit, tracing the tender nub with his teeth, breathing hot air and making Rick writhe and arch his back, before moving to the other and offering the same treatment to it. Rick’s blunt nails scrapped over scar tissue tenderly, almost lovingly and Daryl found it hard to worry over it. So he had scars, big deal. Rick had one just up his ribcage and one on his side where the bullet entered and he didn’t seem self-conscious over it. Daryl’s scars hadn’t threatened to take his life; Rick’s did. 

He kissed it softly. One of Rick’s hands left his back and fingers intertwined with his dark locks, affectionately scratching his skull-just like his mother used to.

The hunter sat up on his hunches; Rick’s hands fell slowly to his sides. 

“Ya ready?” 

The eager nod he received was enough to set him in motion. With both hands he grabbed the already unbuttoned jeans and pulled them down Rick’s thighs. He wasn’t prepared for the underwear to get pulled down as well, completely revealing Rick to his hungry eyes in one go. Gosh, even the leader’s cock was beautiful. 

He hummed in appreciation.

“See something ya like?”

“Whenever I look at ya,” Daryl said and proceeded to pull the pants all the way off, lifting Rick’s thin legs in the process. He arranged them back to where they were each side of him and ran possessive hands over the creamy thighs, from above the knee to the juncture with the narrow hips. Daryl tightened his grip on both hips and gently pulled Rick closer, snug against his throbbing crotch. 

To his utter delight, the lean, bow shaped limbs Daryl had lusted after for so long and longed to feel wrapped around his waist, wrapped tighter for a few seconds when Rick leaned over the side of the bed to reach for something. 

“Is this needed? I think it is,” Rick asked in his rugged but melodically voice, holding out a small vial of lube. Rick and his lube made him snort. Of course they’d need it, how could he forget.

Daryl sighed. “Got a condom down there too? Guess we need that as well.” 

“No,” Rick said dumbly making Daryl chuckle. Hell, this was turning into a mess.

“I hope we don’t fuck it up so badly we’ll never want to do it again.”

“That’s not possible,” Rick said with determination, holding Daryl’s gaze. “And we don’t need one. I don’t want one. I want to feel _you_.” 

“Hope ya’right,” he said and unbuttoned his own pants with hesitant fingers hoping Rick would like what he saw as well.

He tugged the fabric down fast, in one go, so he wouldn’t lose his nerve. 

A gasp left Rick’s parted lips as his gaze remained fixed on Daryl’s straining member. “You’re–” Rick cleared his throat, “You’re big.”

Daryl brought his hand to partially cover his face while pretending to scratch his eyebrow. He wasn’t abnormally big, but he was _big_ , and for some irritating reason, it’d always made him feel shy. He knew it was something other men would brag proudly about, but everything about himself bothered him, so he attributed it to his low self-esteem. 

“Is it a problem?” God, he begged it wasn’t a problem.

Rick broke his insistent stare to meet his eyes, a frown formed when he took notice of the older man’s discomfort. Rick reached over to place his hand over Daryl’s in a comforting gesture before answering. “Not at all… I’m just…surprised… thrilled.”

“Huh,” he grunted and had trouble meeting the leader’s gaze. Rick was thrilled.

“Think I’ll fit?” Rick teased and Daryl blushed. Even Rick seemed to be blushing by now. The hunter had never taken Rick for one to joke when nervous.

“We’ll make it fit,” he returned the tease and Rick let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. 

His pants ended on the floor over the other discarded garments in not time. Rick wanted to see all of him. 

“You are…perfect,” Rick said and reached for his shoulders. “I love your shoulders…they’re so broad.”

“You do, huh?” To say Daryl felt shy about the compliment was an understatement, but Rick seemed so honest and vulnerable when he said it, it made the hunter feel truly appreciated instead of just awkward and uncomfortable like the –not so many– times he’d done this before. It made Daryl want to give himself completely to the moment. He pulled his shoulder back to make them look broader and Rick smiled in appreciation and nodded making him chuckle.

He uncapped the lube bottle and coated two of his fingers with the cold liquid. Anticipation made his cock twitch, desperate to bury itself home.

“Look, I know what I’m s’possed to do, but I’ve never done it…so tell me if ya need me to stop…if it’s too uncomfortable.”

“I will, but get on it already.” Rick practically squirmed with anticipation. 

“So ya’re bossy in bed as well?” Daryl teased. 

“m’not…just…hurry,” Rick weakly responded, spreading his legs wantonly and completely exposing himself to the hunter and giving the hunter a first glimpse of his puckered hole. Daryl took an unconscious, shaky breath when he spotted it. It looked so… _tight_. How was he supposed to bury his fingers and more in there, in that tiny, pink hole? 

“Kay,” Daryl said after the few seconds it took him to compose himself, “ready?”

Rick closed his eyes and bit his lower lip then nodded his head. He looked nervous again, but could he blame him? The archer took a deep breath and wrapped his fist around Rick’s half-erect cock to which the leader opened his eyes and locked them with his. Rick’s breathing picked up at the action and put one arm behind his head while the other started playing with his chest hair. Daryl took this as encouragement and stated pumping the heavy member up and down, slow but steady. He could feel it filling up and getting rigid in his hand and the fact that it was another man’s cock didn’t bother him at all. He locked his eyes on Rick’s face: pink mouth parted and blue eyes fluttered closed while the leader’s back arched slightly and soft grunts left the younger man’s lips. 

He continued his ministrations on Rick’s cock while his other hand moved slightly south; Index rigid as it made contact with its goal. Rick jolted a bit and his eyes fluttered open again. Daryl paused for a second in case Rick said wanted him to stop, but the leader just lay there, expectant, so the archer started circling the twitching entrance with his finger. 

Rick mewled in approval and stretched his legs even wider. Daryl could barely contain himself.

“Here it goes,” he said when it looked Rick was comfortable with the presence of Daryl’s finger in such a private place and slowly inserted the tip all the way to the first knuckle, marveling at the resistance the ring of muscle offered. 

Rick squirmed at the invasion, grunting quietly. His face again scrunched up in a frown.

“Does it hurt?” Daryl asked in worry. “Do you want me to pull out?”

Rick shook his head with fervor. “I need to get used to it, is all.”

“I don’t wanna hurt ya.”

“You won’t,” Rick stubbornly said. “Go on.”

“Sure?” Rick nodded. “Fine.” 

He applied a bit more pressure, and the finger sunk in further. Rick tensed and tried to stifle another grunt. Daryl tightened his fist around the leader’s softening cock and started pumping up and down again, intent on straying Rick’s attention from the discomfort in his bum. It worked for Rick hummed and bucked his hips upward for more contact. The tight muscles strangling his index loosened up considerably and he used the opportunity to push deeper.

“Daryl,” Rick moaned, gripping the bedcovers with one hand while the other wrapped under one knee and pulled the limb to rest against his chest in absolute surrender. 

The hunter could barely believe his eyes at the moment. The way Rick so trustfully gave himself to Daryl was intoxicating and he wanted everything. He wanted to mark their leader, bury inside so deep they would never be parted again. He wanted to make Rick his and the thought scared him. But he was hardly listening to his thoughts by now. The hunter had taken over at such wanton display and there was no turning back.

He surged forward to claim the younger man’s lips fiercely, pulling Rick’s outstretched limb over his shoulder in the process, opening the leader up further. Rick melted under his weight and kissed back just as fiercely. The added pressure in their groins– now trapped between them– had them both moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Daryl pushed the digit deeper, to the last knuckle and when was met with more moans, he started fucking Rick with it, gently but firmly, in and out, pushing deeper with each penetration.

“More.”

The next minutes became a blur. A second finger joined the first one and Daryl continued to fuck Rick with them, kissing down the man’s collarbone as fingers tugged at his hair. The friction in their erections was maddening and both panted heavily, each thrusting their hips erratically to increase the pressure.

“More, Daryl.”

And he gave him more. Suddenly, both digits were pushing deep inside Rick’s quivering, warm hole, all the way to Daryl’s knuckles. The archer wasn’t counting on the ex-officer to clam up and grunt in pain.

Rick’s face contorted in pain. “Shit.”

Daryl panicked. “Fuck! I hurt you.”

“No–”

“Don’t lie.”

“You didn’t…just…give me a minute.” 

Daryl started pulling out gently but Rick immediately grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t pull out…just give me a minute.”

“Sure.” 

Daryl’s free hand resumed his ministrations on Rick’s shaft while he bent over and started trailing small kisses on one creamy thigh, all the way from the knee to the hip where he nibbled at the soft flesh. Rick moaned in delight and again, the muscles around his fingers began to loosen up. He took the chance to spread them a bit, scissoring Rick open and ever so slightly pulling out, only to push back inside, and scissoring again. 

This went on for several minutes. Then came the third finger and Rick tensed up again, and like before he stopped his ministrations, focused his attention with hand and mouth on some other part of the younger man’s pliant body, and when the tension eased, he would push a bit more.

Four fingers took to stretch Rick properly. Daryl was satisfied when he could pull the four fingers in and out with little resistance and Rick kept begging for more. 

“More, I need more,” Rick begged with such need– arms outstretched, wanting to pull Daryl in for a kiss while eagerly pushing down on the digits impaling him– the hunter had to comply. 

“Alright,” he said, and just when he was withdrawing, he curled up his middle finger a bit and Rick completely lost it, letting out such a loud moan, there was no doubt the entire prison would hear them. 

Scared of having hurt him, Daryl desperately searched the leader’s face for any sign of pain but all he found was need, lust and utter surrender. 

“What was that? Do it again,” Rick demanded and that’s when it hit him. He’d brushed over the younger man’s prostate. 

“Like this?” he asked and curled up his finger again feeling the tiny bundle of nerves that made Rick lose it again. The man arched his back higher than ever and whimpered, almost sobbed the archer’s name.

“More Daryl, please…I need you inside me,” Rick whined, clinging to Daryl’s shoulders.

“Sure ya ready?” he asked.

“Fuck, yes, just get it in.” 

The hunter laughed breathily. Rick wasn’t one to curse much, if at all, and to see him so far gone that curses started to leave his luscious mouth, then he must be doing something right.

“Alright,” he said with excitement. He was worried, of course, of hurting Rick but the man seemed pretty certain in wanting this. He withdrew his fingers completely and even though he just said he wanted more, Rick still complained at the loss.

“Hurry,” the leader said and attempted to grab the archer’s hips to draw him closer, but Daryl grasped the impatient hands in his before they could reach him.

“Hey,” he said, and when he had Rick’s full attention added, “We go slow.”

Rick nodded eagerly with his eyes closed and Daryl doubted he even heard him.

Daryl took the vial of lube again and coated his throbbing erection with plenty of it. He peeked at the opening as it winked in invitation and warmth spread from his stomach to his groin; his penis growing painfully hard.

After coating some more lube on Rick’s waiting hole, the archer moved his hips forward until their groins where almost touching. Then, he placed both hands on each of the leader’s slender hips and brought Rick closer.

For his part, the younger man hooked his arms behind his knees and bent his legs to rest them completely against his chest. Rick was extremely flexible.

Daryl grabbed his lubed cock and lined it up with the pink pucker, pressing the tip against it and slowly pushing in. 

“Hey, eyes on me.” 

Rick’s eyes snapped open as he followed the hunter’s request. Daryl needed to see if there was any sign of pain in those blue eyes–although now, they seemed almost black with lust.

He thrust again, hips rolling forward while hands tightened around the leader’s hips. Rick panted open mouthed, voice rough with lust and hands clutching the covers in a vice like grip. The resistance was immense. He almost thought it would not be possible, but Rick kept encouraging him, face ridden with pleasure, so he pushed harder, and just like that, the strangling grip of Rick’s entrance gave and the head of his cock penetrated the tight heat. 

With one hand he grabbed Rick’s dick and started pumping again, thumb gracing over the tip. The leader moaned and writhed under him, offering an enticing view to the hunter. Rick was his prey and Daryl needed to hunt, to claim his prize, a prize the older man wasn’t sure he deserved.

“More, please” Rick begged and Daryl pushed harder, deeper, while keeping a steady rhythm with his fist. Their gaze had broken by now for Rick had thrown his head back, exposing the white neck to the hunter. With a growl, Daryl lunged at the leader’s throat, baring his teeth and started nipping at the sensitive skin, lapping with his tongue, tasting his prey, savoring it, desperate for more. His hands roamed over every expanse of skin he could put his hands on. 

The archer could feel the vibration of Rick’s moans in his lips and teeth… and Rick’s smell. Daryl fucking loved Rick’s smell. Manly but sweet at the same time, he was obsessed. 

Daryl thrust his hips again, harder this time. The consuming, taut heath surrounding his rigid shaft threatened to drive him insane with want. He wanted Rick like he’d never wanted anything in his life, and Rick was giving himself away so easily, the archer had a hard time believing this was in fact happening. And he pushed deeper yet, all the way to hilt. 

“Daryl,” Rick groaned. He parted from the delicious neck to look at the man, painfully aware of Rick’s tense form and tighter grip on his cock and he shamefully stifled a moan. 

Rick’s face was contorted in pain. It was too much too fast. He’d pushed too hard and now Rick was suffering. 

“Shit, babe, sorry,” he said and pulled out until only the tip remained inside. 

“Its fine,” Rick grunted, but then exhaled a laugh, “you’re just… so big.”

“Fuck, sorry.” Daryl hid his face against Rick’s chest. The leader caressed his damp locks lovingly. 

“Don’t apologize. You’ve been nothing but gentle with me.”

He grunted in response. 

“Kiss me.”

“I can do that.”

Rick initiated it, pulling Daryl closer with a hand behind the archer’s head. It was passionate and wet, and Rick’s free hand traveled down the archer’s side, caressing, fingers tracing his ribs then it traveled to his back, up and down and over his scars. And again, he didn’t care one bit.

Rick parted suddenly. “I’m ready.”

Daryl went in again with little resistance until he was halfway in, eyes studying Rick’s expression warily, and the younger man offered a relaxed smile. 

“More,” he mouthed and Daryl did as told. 

It took them several minutes, but finally, Daryl was in deep. He could tell Rick was struggling to adjust to the invasion that stretched him like never before. He almost called it quits, but Rick relaxed eventually and opened up to his girth. 

“Move, please.” The leader had his hand on his member and was gently stroking it to full mast. Daryl complied, pulling all the way out, leaving just the head inside, then thrust back home with a sure but gentle movement. Rick tightened around him as his whole body convulsed and let out a loud moan. “FUCK! Do that again.”

“Your call,” Daryl said and pulled out and in again, rubbing his thick cock against that bundle of nerves that drove Rick crazy, rendering him a whimpering mess. He picked up a steady rhythm in no time, each time he thrust in he would unrelentingly brush Rick’s prostate. 

“Harder,” Rick whimpered. “Fuck me harder, Daryl.”

He let out his own train of moans and grunts as he delved in deeper and harder at the leader’s request. The friction and tight grip the velvety walls provided was incredible and he could feel the pleasure peaking and building up like wild fire in his stomach as his release approached.

Daryl lurched forward and kissed Rick’s open mouth hungrily, swallowing the loud moans, then both hands grabbed Rick under his armpits and sat back up, bringing the younger man with him until he had him seating completely in his lap. The new position allowed Daryl to sink in even deeper and the archer cursed under his breath at intensity of his pleasure. He’d never felt pleasure like this.

“Daryl,” Rick sobbed and wrapped his arms around the archer’s neck. Daryl hands where now holding Rick up by his waist, his strong arms lifting the slim body off is cock then tugging him back down and thrusting up to impale him deeper than ever before.

Rick let out a wail that Daryl had to silence by kissing the debauched lips again. The younger man’s throbbing cock sat between their bodies, neglected and begging for contact. Daryl wrapped his fist around it and pumped vigorously. Rick threw his head back, moaning Daryl’s name, rolling his hips in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“M’close,” the leader huffed and Daryl tightened his fist, thrusting up violently, making Rick bounce in his lap. A few more pumps and powerful thrusts and thick ropes of white, thick fluid shot out from the ex officer’s member, coating both their chest while Rick panted, throwing his head back and crying out the hunter’s name as he quivered with the agony of his release. 

Daryl cursed as the muscles of Rick’s channel tightened around him with his orgasm, squeezing him almost painfully, milking eagerly, and with just a couple more thrusts, the archer came with a guttural groan, marking Rick from the inside, claiming and filling him with his seed. 

Panting, he buried his face against Rick’s neck as the younger man went limp against him.  
Daryl’s hands traveled up and down across the smooth, sweaty back, feeling every muscle, counting the vertebras in his mind, tracing them with his fingertips while both struggled to regain their breath.

He’d had sex before, but those few times had been unsatisfying for both parties, plain awkward, and left Daryl feeling empty, ashamed even. They were nothing like this. For one part, Daryl had never had sex with a man before–which turned out to be nothing like he expected. When he’d dreamed about doing this to Rick, he’d imagined it would be rough, more forceful, and hard, with teeth and beard involved. He wasn’t counting on Rick being so pliant, or his skin to be so soft. Not even his beard was as coarse as he imagined it would feel against his skin.  
It just felt right. 

Daryl kissed a creamy shoulder while hugging Rick flush against his chest. He received a hum for response.

His now limp shaft was still buried inside the warm channel. If he could, he would stay like this all night, attached in the most delicious way. But they had to get cleaned up. The semen between them was already getting sticky; the one inside Rick would be the same soon. Daryl could still feel it dripping down around his dick, though. The younger man was that warm.

“Hey, babe?” It was the second time he’d called Rick that. He rather liked it. Rick grunted in response. “Gotta get cleaned up and then ya gotta get some rest.”

“Stay with me,” Rick said meekly. Daryl felt warm all over at that simple request. Of course he would stay if Rick needed him. Hell, he would do anything for the younger man if he needed him to. 

“Fine,” he said and kissed Rick’s sweaty, disheveled curls then gently pushed him off his lap, feeling his cock slip out of home as he helped the leader to lie on his back. Rick let out a tiny grunt as he was maneuvered by the archer and Daryl felt swarmed with guilt. Maybe he wasn’t gentle enough?

“Ya okay?”

Rick nodded and offered him a pleased smile. “Just a bit sore…but I like it. Feels like you’re still in me.”

Daryl blushed and hid his face by looking down at the mess they’d made. “Shit. Hold up. I need to get us cleaned before anythin’.”

The older man stood up from the creaky bed and roamed through his pants. He always kept a rag there. He soaked it with water from the bottle beside the bed then sat back on it, in between the long legs where he belonged. Rick was already dozing off in the same position Daryl had left him and he found it stupidly adorable.

He gently cleaned Rick’s private parts, cringing whenever he touched a sensitive spot and the other man moaned in his sleep. Leaning down and carefully spreading the white cheeks apart, the archer checked the younger man’s hole for any damage. It was raw and slightly swollen but there was no trace of blood mixed with the semen. Satisfied, he wiped the remaining fluids thoroughly off of Rick’s body and his own. Once done, he threw the rag to one corner of the cell.

Careful not to wake the passed out man, he pulled the covers from under the younger man’s body and lay beside him, covering both of them with the blanket. 

Daryl rested his head on his hand and allowed himself a moment to admire Rick’s every feature. The man looked more relaxed than when he came in to check on him and seemed to truly be resting and with the tension gone, he looked even more beautiful.

“How are ya so damn beautiful, Grimes?” the archer asked in a whisper. He obviously wasn’t expecting an answer.

“You think I’m beautiful?” 

Daryl cursed under his breath. “Thought ya were out.”

“I was but, you woke me up with all your fussing.”Blue eyes opened to meet his; a cheeky glint on them. “For a hunter, you’re not nearly as stealthy as you think you are.”

“Man, I just wiped your crack and ya have the nerve to be all sassy on me?”

Rick just laughed. He turned on his side, back to Daryl, and reached back to grab his wrist and pulled it over his waist. Daryl shifted closer until his chest was flush against Rick’s back. 

Rick didn’t mention the scars. He didn’t need to know and Daryl didn’t need to tell him about them. Whatever happened in their lives before all this, happened. They might never know each other’s past completely, but they knew each other today and that was enough. 

Daryl placed his palm flat against Rick’s belly and spoke against the man’s ear. “We need to get some food in here.” Rick chuckled in response. He kissed one perfect shoulder again then the dark curls lovingly and stifled a yawn against them, exhaustion finally catching up on him.

“G’night.” 

“Good night,” Rick replied and nestled in his arms, grabbed Daryl hand, placed a chaste kiss on his palm and put it back around his waist. 

"By the way, I feel the same," Daryl said casually and buried his nose in Rick’s hair. Sleep claimed him quickly.

***

Rick was still smiling at Daryl's revelation when the archer's breathing evened out against the back of his head. What they’d just done and how deep they’d connected, and the thought of how much their relationsip had changed kept him awake, that and the soreness in his hole. But he didn’t mind it. He actually loved the feeling and it turned out to be a great distraction from the threat the governor had imposed upon them. 

Rick forced himself to relax when stress started to creep up on him. Daryl was back with them now and that was all that mattered. He had been close to falling over the edge but Daryl came and hauled him back just in time. The hunter was his rock, the structural pillar that kept everything from falling apart around him, and for the first time since Lori died, Rick felt hopeful. They would deal with the governor and they would make it out alive together. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. Everything was fine now.


End file.
